minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 38
The Big Change! 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we are comin in strong with Ask or Dare with Episode 38! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Summer is here and gone! Where did time go? But WOW, do I have news for you! '''Jesse: '''Is it good news, or bad news? '''Shipper: '''Maybe neither. Maybe both. '''Jesse: '''Yeah, that doesn't really help-- '''Shipper: '''IT AIN'T SUPPOSED TO! Now, PAMA, our dares, pls? PAMA: '''Petra: '''Again? Does this girl EVER leave us alone? '''Nick: '''Hey, dares like hers and a few others are what's keeping this show alive! We're fading here, people! '''Shipper: '''The shrimp's right, redhead! That's why, at the end of this episode, evasive action will be taken! Even my very co-hosts will be rocked by this change! '''OOTCB: '''Uh, what do you mean by that? '''Shipper: '''COMMENCE THE DARE! Dare #126 '''Darables: '*crowding on the walls and ceiling* 'Axel: '''Hey! Who's pinching me?! '''Lukas: '''Ivor, you oaf! That was my hair you stepped on! '''Ivor: '''That's not me! It's Gabriel! '''Gabriel: '''Laying the blame on me like you did in the times of the Wither Storm?! REEEEEAL mature, Ivor! '''Hadrian: '''Mevia, get these imbeclies off the wall! I'm winning this challenge or my beard isn't white! '''Mevia: '*wedged between the wall and Em's backside* MMMM! MMMMMMRF! 'OOTCB: '''RANDOM EARTHQUAKE FOR NO REASON! *summons command block vibrator which shakes the ground* '''Darables: '*fall off into a heap* 'Magnus: '*at bottom of pile* I can't...breathe. 'OOTCB: '''Yay! I win! '''Shipper: '''She speaks the truth! Order wins the challenge! '''Jenny: '''She wasn't even IN the challenge! How is that possible?! '''Shipper: '''Screw you, that's how! PAMA, next dare! PAMA: '''Jesse: '''I'm getting the strangest case of deja-vu here...didn't these two already present dares? '''Shipper: '''Haven't I already told you that they are what keep the show alive? YES! NOW GO SUFFER FOR ME AND MY FRIENDS' ENTERTAINMENT! Dare #127 '''Cassie Rose: '*running through doors in a hallway, avoiding the Order 2.0, who are trying to follow her* 'Hosts: '*watching, flicking their heads back and forth and back again* 'Nikki: '''So, while they're dealing with being so utterly stupid, what kind of change is coming to the show? '''Shipper: '''Oh, ho-ho! BIG ones! With S2's official arrival, there's so much more to do! So many more to share the torture with! '''Nick: '''Speaking of torture, is Petra getting eaten by rabid cats right now? Order, fetch my camera! '''OOTCB: '''Later, Nicky boy. But for now, PAMA, we'd love to see the next dare please! PAMA: '''Jesse: '''It's...for a cat? '''Cassie: '''CAT?! WHERE?! '''Shipper: '''Believe me, Cass. Even YOU wouldn't want a cat like this one. Dare #128 '''Darables: '*looking at Schrodinger's Cat* 'Petra: '''How can something be alive AND dead? '''Nikki: '''Are you kidding me right now?! You guys fight zombies, for Notch's sake! ZOMBIES! And you NOW question it?! '''Petra: '''Hey, this cat isn't a part of typical Minecraft lore like zombies are! '''Nikki: '''That doesn't change the fact that they're both alive and dead! '''OOTCB: '''Well, guys? Your decision? '''Jesse: '''The gang and I have agreed on it unanimously, and we all agree that the cat is-- '''Darables (except Jesse): '''DEAD. '''Jesse: '''Alive--Wait, what? '''Jenny: '''Honestly, after spending time in Cassie's creepy basement, I don't need another cat in my life. That thing should be dead. '''Jesse: '''B-But...I can't take another dead animal. I just...it...REUBEEEEEEEEN! *sobs uncontrollably* '''Nick: '''Oh, get a grip, Jesse! Everyone's moved on by now! Yes, we miss him a lot, but-- '''All (except Nick): '*hugging Jesse and sobbing* 'Nick: '''For real, you guys?! Even you, Shipper?! '''Shipper: '''SHUT UP! REUBEN WILL BE FOREVER MISSED, YOU SOULESS WIMP! *activates trapdoor* '''Nick: '*falls through* YAAAAAAAAAH! End of Dares 'Shipper: '''Well, that's our show folks! But before we sign out, I've got a surprise for you! '''OOTCB: '''And what exactly IS this surprise? Even I wanna know! '''Shipper: '''The reason it took so long for this episode to come out was because I was ordering some new characters for the AoD show! Unfortunately, the bargain got a bit heated, and I was only able to retrieve one character from S2. The rest of the S2 cast's arrival will solely depend on the audience's request, but for now, we introduce to you, our newest darable! *stage slides in behind Shipper, with show lights spinning around until they come to rest at the base of the red curtain* '''Nikki: '''Huehuehue~Another darable to torture! I can't wait! Who could it be? Stella? Nurm? JACK? Ooh-hoo, I have a few STRONG words for that ship-stealing jack-off! '''Shipper: '''Our new darable is a friend of Jesse's! '''Nikki: '''Ah-ha! I knew it! '''Shipper: '''He's his biggest fan! '''Nikki: '''Biggest fan? '''Shipper: '''And he's stunningly aDORKable! '''Nikki: '''Wait a second...it couldn't possibly be-- '''Shipper: '''Please welcome to the AoD show, RADAR! '''Radar: '*falls out of the curtains* OOF! Ow! Where am I? Where's Beacon Town? 'Nikki: '''Oh no...oh HELL no! No, you did NOT just put RADAR into the AoD show! '''Shipper: '''Um, I think I just DID put RADAR into the AoD show! '''Radar: '''Um, are you guys gonna keep saying my name in caps, or...? '''Shipper & Nikki: '''Shut up! '''Radar: '''Yes, that's my place. Aaaaaand, you just put me in it, thanks. '''Nikki: '''Okay, we can NOT put Radar in the show! He won't last a full episode! '''Shipper: '''Um, hello? Haven't you taken a look at Jesse? Wimps are durable! '''Jesse: '''Hey! '''Shipper: '''Besides, what's it to you that Radar joins the show? '''Nikki: '''N-Nothing! I just don't want him hurt that's all! *realizes* Oh, shoot. Wait, edit that part out. Pretend I said nothing! '''Shipper: '*confused face twists into a smile* I don't freaking believe this. '''Nikki: '''What? '''Shipper: '''You like him! '''Nikki: '''WHAT?! No! It's not that! '''Shipper: '''Of course! After the MC:SM Rewritten S2 Sneak Peeks on dA, what with the way he reacted upon first meeting you, there was no going back! EEEEEEE, I can see the Radki dares already! '''Nikki: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *jumps out the window* '''Nick: '''Nikki, come back here! You have a ship to fufill! *jumps out after her* '''Shipper: '''And there you have it, guys! Radar's going to be in the show! If you want to see more S2 characters, just give me a ring and they'll be in before you know it! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! And one last thing! '''OOTCB: '''More? '''Shipper: '''Yeah! I'm hosting a Radki Q&A on Deviantart, so if you've got an account, go ahead and ask our lovely couple a question! Or, better yet, post a question here on this episode! (Link to the Q@A announcement: http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/status/9860665) '''OOTCB: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts